Wireless communications (mobile communications) enable users to perform a variety of tasks using their mobile devices. An ever increasing number of applications is available for the wireless data processing systems, wireless data communication devices, or wireless computing platforms (collectively and interchangeably, “mobile device” or “mobile devices”). For example, many mobile devices not only allow the users to make voice calls, but also exchange emails and messages, access remote data processing systems, and perform web-based interactions and transactions.
Wearable devices are a category of mobile devices. A wearable device is essentially a mobile device, but has a form-factor that is suitable for wearing the device on a user's person. A user can wear such a device as an article of clothing, clothing or fashion accessory, jewelry, a prosthetic or aiding apparatus, an item in an ensemble, an article or gadget for convenience, and the like. Some examples of presently available wearable devices include, but are not limited to, smart watches, interactive eyewear, devices embedded in shoes, controllers wearable as rings, and pedometers.